Stranger of the Night
by fatimacullen
Summary: Liam always watched her. Blair didn't notice him until that one day that changed everything. He wanted her, but there was a little glitch in the plan, He was a vampire and her blood called to him.But what if Damon,Liam's brother came in between?
1. Redemption

**Liam POV**

I watched as the sun's rays rose above the horizon. I did this everyday, for the past 100 years of my existance. I remembered those days when everything used to be taken for granted.

_Stop it! _I told myself. There is no way I would allow myself to become enveloped in a past that had long ago left me. There wasn't time to dwell on mediocre things like that. I had to leave for school soon.

_Ah, school. _I chuckled quietly to myself. What would I, Liam Marcus Salvatore be doing amongst 200 children at high school? It was something that needed to be done, something that had ensured my secret would remain a secret. I was a vampire, you see. Many of my kind chose to kill humans like they were inferior and vermin, but I chose the road less travelled. I chose to satiate myself with animal blood. Again, it was something that needed to be done.

I walked back inside my house. If, you could call it a house. It was beautiful, elegant, reminded me of my home in Italy. I furnished it well, something that would make my father proud. Too bad he was dead. Like the others. I took a shower and shrugged on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I wore my black sweatshirt over it. I took a glance in the mirror and deemed myself perfectly human. At least, from the outside.

I grabbed my keys from the china bowl by the door, and headed out. I slipped out to my porch and put my sunglasses on. The sun always hurt my eyes a bit, the ring I wore protected me from dying of the sun's rays._Just like the one Katherine had. STOP! _ I scolded myself again mentally.

I opened the door to my black Audi. It was the latest model and very fast. It wasn't as fast as my Aston Martin, but that would be screaming "attention" in this place.

I revved up my engine and tuned the radio to a classics station. Claire de Lune was playing and it soothed me a lot.

I drove along the highway thinking about how many more days would pass by, how many more times I would have to go to school, pretending I'm something that I'm not.

I eased into the parking lot and saw not too many kids around. _Good_ I thought, less attention, at least until lunch time.

I saw one car in the lot that I admired. It was a red BMW M3 convertible, Fast, Sleek and Sexy. I was staring at the car wondering who's it might be when the driver herself stepped out.

I saw her flip her maghony hair off her shoulder and talk animatedly with her friends. I looked at her for a good 3 minutes and realized she might look here any minute and see me oogling at her. I did not need

anymore attention than I already had. I allowed myself one more glance before I headed to class and surprisedly saw her making her way towards me. _Wait. _I was parked near the school building so it could be that she was heading towards the school. She walked by and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Just then, the wind blew this way, her hair wafted a bit, and her scent pummelled into me. _NO! _ I gripped my car door tightly, fearing I might break it, but more scared about my control. I could feel my eyes darkening and the killer instinct taking over. I looked at her again and growled a deep throaty growl, barely heard by me.

This was not going to be good.

----------------------------------------------------------

Le gasp!

left you at a cliffy din't i??

alrite if i get 5 reviews ill update?

Reviews are like $20,000 kisses from RPattz. minus the money:D

r&r sil vous plait


	2. Obstacle

Chapter 2

All Right everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Summer is here. I shall update sooner. I apologize to all my fans and people, If you like my stories, spread the word! Tell everyone on Fanfiction. And soon i shall conquer the world. Lol. No. But do tell ppl:D

P.S. this was written on a long car ride to Chicago. My boy cousin is attempting to drive as he's trying to peek at what iM writing, but no where in hell would he know bout mi man Liam.

Disclaimer: The vampire Diaries series belongs to L.J. something and i only own my characters. Love.

Here it goes:

_**Blair POV**_

I got out of my car. still laughing at Serena's joke about some guy she met at the club the other day. According to her, he was a complete chess club type, the one that won't leave you alone, despite you telling him.

"What was the poor dude's name?," Rachel asked.

"Mike. And he was _anything_ but poor, dude was _loaded._ I think his dad's some software company CEO or something.", She replied.

"Ha! Why wouldn't you go for someone like that, despite his tendency to touch every woman that walks and talks?", I said.

"Cuz," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, " I've got standards."

" Riiight, and I'm the Queen", Rachel retorted.

" Hm, you've got no fashion sense at all, so i guess it fits," Serena did her famous hair flip and grinned.

" GUYS! Seriously, S stop, Rae, you've got great style, very Coco Rocha." i smiled and both of them as I chastisized my friends.

"Oh My Banana Sundae", Rae started, " Look at that _fiiine_ _thang_ there" she nodded towards a dark haired beauty I'd seen seldomly at school, but he always had a lasting effect.

" Oh that's Liam Salvatore, he's in my bio class", i replied smugly. I enjoyed seeing the shock on both my friends faces.

" Duuuude, and you tell us this now?" Serena wailed.

"Yeah why didn't you tell us before, we would've transferred to your class instead of stupid Mensen's." Rae wailed.

"Well you asked only now" I said as we made our way towards the main door.

" You and I will be having many talks from now on missy. You listen to me, you will thorougly describe his every movement and every use of speech, to us, everyday. ", Serena said threatningly.

" You are our eyes and ears for that hot man", Rae said.

"Joy, and if I don't, what you going to do 'bout that?," I retorted smartly.

Serena smile with an evil glint in her eyes " You know perfectly well what we'll do, besides what are friends for?"

I think thats when a little part of me died that moment.

_**Liam POV**_

I needed to calm myself and breathe in deeply, _ calm deep breaths Liam, just breath deeply, inhale exhale _I told myself. What the hell was she! One whiff of that scent sent me reeling to my past where I had mercilessly killed humans because of my lack of control. _Where did I see her, _I pondered mentally. She looked familiar- lustrous brown hair, deep green eyes, and a laugh that tinkled like chimes. I've heard it before, _but WHERE?_

Then the answer hit me like a ton of bricks. One word. Catherine. she was strikingly similar to Catherine.

I ran my hands through my hair and took a few deep breaths. The bell was going to ring soon, and if I didn't get a move on quickly I would be late to Biology, and that hag that taught us would make me stand at the back of the class. All I needed was to look her in the eye and show her my fangs, then growl. That would be all it would take to scare her shitless and resign her post as a Biology teacher. But I chose to endure the woman every single day, I chose to endure the weird and mostly lustful looks I got from the girls in my classes. And why I would do something like that, I can never comprehend. Its one of those questions I always ask myself, on a regular basis but am never able to answer.

Taking one last calming breath and running my hands through my hair for the hundreth time, I eased myslef out of the car, grabbed my bag, and made way to class. _This was going to be a long long day._

_**Blair POV**_

Since when did my friends become so evil I thought to myself. Not fair. I did not want to memorize everything that Liam does, I DO NOT need another guy thinking I'm in love with him. I've had my fair share of my crushes finding out in various mortifying ways that I fancied them. And what did most of them do, ignore it. Or smirk. Or blush and walk away and speak to me in one word sentences. (**a/n- ahem. R nd S, who might that be? lols.) **

Yep, I seriously had my fair share, plus, I didn't even like Liam in that way. Sure he was gorgeous and prefectly compatible, but didn't the rest of the female student body think that too? I was in for _a lot_ of competition even if I so much as expressed my thoughts about Liam. Yet, here I am, stalking the only dude I'd rather not stalk. And what's more, I'm not even agreeing to stalk the guy, I'm being forced into it, threatened more like it. Not that my friends are violent or anything, they just like playing Blair Barbie with me if I refuse to do something they deem is _necessary. _Necessary my ass. This was far beyond important, it was blatant torture.

Hmph, they should have some sort of support group for teens being pressured into Stalking dudes they don't want to stalk. That group would only have me, as its memeber, its alumni, and its 30th reunion member.

My life is sad.

I walked into class and was looking for a spot to sit. Why did Chetster allow everyone to sit whereever their hearts please. I scanned the room, I had two choices sit beside pimply and groping Abraham or sit next to Liam. Most girls would decide in a heartbeat, but me either way was suicide. So I chose the suicide that was sexier. Liam it was then. I made my way to our blacktopped table and eased into my seat.

I was debating saying hello or showing some form or human greeting. I thought, well why not. I turned a bit in my sit.

"Hey, I'm Blair, you must be..." I trailed off, not wanting him to to think I knew everything about him. Which I didn't. Not compared to the other girls at least.

" Liam, Liam Salvatore. Pleasure." He drawled.

"I uhh.. N-nice to meet you too" I stuttered. _Holy Mother of... he is smooth. _Thankfully Ms. Chetster broke into everyone's animated converstaions and said we will be doing a lab today. I was saved. Or maybe not because Liam was now my Partner for the whole semester. Rule at my school was, the first lab you do in the semester, whoever you do it with is your lab partner for the rest of the year. What the heavens had against me I do not know, not only was this going to be a stammer-thon for me but also I was made into an accessible database on all of Liam Salvatore's musclue twitched. _Oh Hell. Why? Why me. _

**Liam POV**

I was contemplating about how much more would hit me "like a ton of bricks". I was deep in thought when again, it hit me, _like a ton of bricks._ Blair was in this class! I quickly scanned the class to see if she as here yet, my suspicions confirmed, she wasn't. Well I hope she either hates me, doesn't know me, or even better, doesn't know I exist, 'cuz I really did not want her to sit in my vicintity. Its not that I don't want her to sit near me, I did, really, but it wouldn't be safe for her to be near a vampire who was thirsting like a mad man for her blood. I didn't even know blood like that existed. It was crazy how potent it was,it was so crazy I didn't even believe it was true.

I snapped my eyes up when I smelt her again, it was faint, but it left its impression. Blair walked into the room, deep in thought and biting her bottom lip. I really wondered what she was thinking. She quickly scanned the roomed, like I did earlier, and looked horrified. _What on earth? _I thought to myself. And then she set her jaw and walked towards my desk. _Oh no, Oh hell no, Please God, if you loved vampires, please dont. _I was frantically thinking. Then without a care int he world, she sat down next to me. _No _was my defeated war cry. There was a moment of silence after Blair sat, I wondered if I should at least be civil and say hello, then i decided against it because it would be better if she felt I was insignificant.

"Hey I'm Blair, you must be....", Blair trailed off. And I did the thing that was most natural to me. I replied.

"Liam. Liam Salvatore. Pleasure.", and with that I smiled at her.

I shouldn't be smiling at her, I shouldn't be leading her on, I shouldn't, and that't where I gave up, there was no point in trying to fight the fates.

Then, before either of us could say something, Ms. Chetster spoke in her fake, squeaky voice "I would like to say goodmorning to you all. TGIF! (**A/N- tgif- thank god its friday)** We'll be doing a lab today. Everyone! Up and bring your sheets with you.

I looked over to see Blair gathering her stuff and getting ready to walk over to the lab tables, when the air around us stirred again and I was again hit by her scent, Powerful. Sensual. and Deadly.

Today was going to be hard. Really hard. The worst part of it was that I actaully cared about this fragile human. That was something new.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrite ppl, another chappie, Just to let ya'll noe, I just crossed the border to USA and am done typing this. And no it did not take me four hours to type this up. I just took breaks. Frequent breaks. Lol.

Read and Review. Nothing makes me more happier. Well unless you count shirtless guys:D


	3. AN Clarifyin'

**Authors note:**

** im thinking youre thinking that why the hell is Katherine described the way she is... its cuz this fic is a little AU, but it doesnt deviate completely from the essence of the book. 'Cept for the fact that Katherine tries to kill em blah blah... this is actually about a love triangle between Liam, Blair and Damon. You knoe vamps and their "dazzling" lols.**

**I hope you enjoyed the previous chappie, another one coming very soon.**

**Review like crazy, It'll be up sooner. **

**Nothing makes me more happier than reviews. **

**Love.**


	4. Conflicts and Return

Sorry, my followers, I lost interest in writing this, but I heard this song recently, Swimming by Alphastates and was like, wow, maybe I can do something with this fic after all.

...

_Liam POV_

I left class and made my way to my locker. Sitting in that room day after day, with warm bustling bodies of humans was unbearable. Being paired up with Blair was utter torture, I'd sit through a million reruns of _Real Housewives _and_ Jersey Shore_ than ever have to sit next to her again! It wasn't that I didn't like her, she was cute, and tended to do this thing with her mouth when she was in thought, kind of like a pout but not unnatural. It was her scent that drove me to an edge I hadn't been driven to for over 100 years. It was sweet and sensual, like some higher power decided to unleash everything that could send me reeling in a class packed with 20 students.

Sighing exasperatedly, I shoved my books into my locker and grabbed my hoodie. Maybe I'd sit in my car and just relax, barricaded in a metal box with nothing to distract me but a great taste in music and my own mind was abnormally welcoming. I was definitely turning into a social recluse.

I turned and in my haste to escape this purgatory called school, I bumped into someone. Well more like belly shoved that person onto the ground while I stood where I was. I bent down to help the person up when I saw who it was. _Well fuck me_, _it was Blair._

"Er, sorry about that, are you okay?" I asked her while I pulled her to her feet.

"Well, I tend to fall on my own, at least this time it wasn't me being a klutz" She said smiling and brushing herself off.

I stood there with my mouth open like an idiot while she stood awkwardly glancing down at my hands. My hands? I looked down and oh...i had her books.

"Oh sorry, here you go" I said embarrassed

"You seem to say that a lot" she said laughing and with that she walked past me and disappeared into another hallway.

Well that was certainly, _odd_. _You're a vampire for cryin' out loud, Salvatore. Vamps don't stutter, get embarrassed or lose their speech when beautiful girls talk to them. Damn. I was becoming a softie for Blair Sedgwick. _I ran a hand through my perpetually messy hair and went out in the light rain to my car. And as I heard it this morning, I picked up a tinkling laugh coming from somewhere in the lot. I looked up and saw Blair laughing at something her friend was doing. And for a moment I thought I saw her glance my way and give me a smile. I resumed walking to my car and got in and docked my iPod and played it on shuffle.

_Swimming in water makes me feel good, _

_Nothing could hurt; my mind feels as it should_

_Swimming in water softens my thoughts, Slows down my heartbeat_

_Slays darkness, lets light in_

I sighed again and felt like an angsty teenager. _Ugh, I'll just head home, _I thought. The school'll call home to report my afternoon absence and I'd change my voice and speak to the secretary as my Uncle Josef who is well aware of my absence. Then I'd make some story up about _Liam_ not feeling well and he'll be returning to school tomorrow. It was _that_ easy to fool these humans; it wasn't that humans weren't competent these days, it was just that vampires were just better at everything.

I revved up the engine and sped out of the lot, trying very hard not to glance in my rear-view mirror at Blair. It's not like me to be so fixated on someone like this, especially a human teenager.

After winding in and out of lunch time traffic for 15 minutes, I eased into my driveway and grabbed my things and stepped out of my car.

It was at that exact moment when it hit me. The scent of someone around or in my home - a scent that was not mine. I ran to the front door, it was open. I cautiously stepped inside and sensed something in the library adjacent to the foyer. _No, _ I thought as I moved closer to the library doors. This wasn't the smell of something; it was the scent of _someone. _A very _vampire _someone.

The door I was inching towards suddenly burst open and "Hello, Brother" said a very familiar voice.

It was Damon, my older brother. No. I was wrong. If Hell hadn't opened upon me before, it sure as hell did now.

...

AH! Left you with a cliffy didn't I?

Well, first 3 reviews get a sneak preview of the next chapter :D

Review please, it makes my story feel wanted.


	5. Oh, Brother

**Liam POV**

_The door I was inching towards suddenly burst open and "Hello, Brother" said a very familiar voice._

_It was Damon, my older brother. No. I was wrong. If Hell hadn't opened upon me before, it sure as hell did now._

"What the hell are you doing here" I asked with a hint of panic and desperation. I know he vowed to make my life an eternity of misery, and eternity is a longer time than one could imagine. I hadn't bothered to keep in touch and today was the first time I had seen him in 3 years.

"Now, that's no way to greet your older brother is it, Liam?" Damon replied condescendingly, leafing through a brown leather book. _My journal._ "Very, _Emerson_, the way you reveal your soul, with so many...adjectives".

In two long strides I was facing him and snatched my journal from his fingers. He looked up and gave me his trademark smirk. "So seriously, what the fuck are you doing in my house, in my library, and leafing through my _fucking_ stuff? Shouldn't you be off somewhere torturing some human to lessen your itch to destroy all of humanity?" I asked scathingly.

"Well, you'd be surprised how boring that gets. Besides, I wanted to check up on my baby brother. Not a crime is it?" he replied. "And let's not forget, this is _our_ home Liam, not yours."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see, last I checked, I was the one the house was entrusted to after Josef died, oh pardon me, after you _killed_ Josef". I wanted him out, of my house and my life.

"Josef always had a soft spot for your, _humanity._ Besides, he was beginning to annoy me, not my fault I forgot to ask him to change the will. Regardless, we grew up in this house, so this house is technically ours by default." Damon spat. "But that's not my concern, what I'm really here for is a girl named Blair Sedgwick. You seem to know her very well". He looked up at me smiling.

My blood ran cold. _How the hell did he know about Blair, more importantly how much did he know?_

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her. I swear to God I will..." I said menacingly.

"Do what, Liam? Try to kill me? M'afraid you can't do that brother. See, it doesn't matter if you're the same age as me in _vamp years_, I'm stronger."

"I can get creative, and I don't need any more motivation. Your actions are enough reason for me to hurt you, Damon."

"As if" he scoffed. "Looks just like another brunette we know, doesn't she?" he said pulling out a picture and placing it on the table separating us. _It was a photo of Blair_.

"It doesn't matter, Damon, I'm not letting history repeat" I said.

"See, that's where this needs to go my way. She looks like Katherine, for all we know she is Katherine" he replied.

"Well, she's human, so mystery solved" I said like it was a key point he was missing.

"Alright, but it doesn't explain why she looks like a doppelganger for my girlfriend. Well, she was yours too, before she decided she liked me better... so yeah, _our_, girlfriend" Damon said pocketing the photo and straightening up.

"_Former_ girlfriend, at least on my part, you're clearly still obsessed with her." I said.

Damon sauntered to where I was standing and got right up in my face. "I loved her" he hissed.

"You're not capable of love, Damon." I replied.

"Doesn't change the fact that she turned us, and for me that's enough reason to _decipher _why this Sedgwick girl looks so much like her and why you're trying to protect her."

"Consider it my duty to protect anyone and everyone from someone like you. You need to leave Damon, _before_ I make you. Everywhere you go death and destruction follows, and I will not allow it to happen this time just because you found something to obsess over again". I said with a tone of finality in my voice.

"Well, you can also understand this, brother, that I vowed to make your existence miserable, and I have no intention of backing out now. You made a mistake when you got defensive over Blair Sedgwick, and now I'll probably do more to her than I was originally planning. I intend to stay here, and I'd like to see you try to stop me. Don't ever forget, I'm the older brother here, and indefinitely stronger." And with that he moved with suddenness and flung me into the drywall.

I hit with a sickening crunch, but that wasn't the sound of my bones being crushed, it was the wall being reduced to splinters.

I sprang to my feet and ran straight at him, the one person who could make me become this whole other individual, someone filled with hate and violence.

He moved before I could even blink and pinned me again, this time to the hardwood floor.

"You're pathetic" he spat. "You still haven't changed your _diet,_ have you? No wonder you can't even lay a hand on me. The longer you deny what you are, Liam, the longer you'll be bossed around by me, and yes people will die. And I promise, little brother, I will rip out the throats of everyone and anyone you care about." And with that he let go of my throat and walked to the staircase. "I'm moving in, whether you like it or not".

I got up and massaged my throat. I growled and punched the table in front of me, reducing it to sawdust_. I would be paying for a lot of damage at this rate._ I walked over to the front door, _I would need to go feed if I wanted to be able to protect Blair, fight Damon, and repair all the damage done by our brotherly reunion. _I groaned and stepped outside, slamming the door behind me. I was running towards the woods behind our house when a window on the second floor opened and Damon popped his head out and said "Say hello to the squirrels for me, will ya? Or have you graduated to eating rabbits, now?".

...

Review please =)


	6. Let's Call PETA

**Liam POV**

I returned home late that night, after feeding on a plethora of forest dwellers. I contemplated what Damon had said earlier, about me needing to feed on something more substantial. He had said it out of _brotherly_ _love_, I'm sure- but I needed to think about Blair now. She didn't even know me, hell I'd be surprised if I was even a fleeting thought in that pretty little head of hers, but what Damon wanted, he got. It was clear that Damon wanted Blair because I wanted her and my defense of her had just made matters worse. Damon had promised me an eternity of hell, and he was someone who stuck to his word. I would take whatever my brother had coming my way but no way in hell would I allow Blair Sedgwick to be collateral damage. I would have to get rid of my brother, because when it came down to it, our bond as brothers was broken the moment we stepped into this life.

**Damon POV**

My baby brother was out feeding, if that's what you called killing squirrels. _I should call PETA on him_ I thought chuckling to myself. I came back to this absurd little town because I wanted to pay Liam a visit, you know, keep him in line, remind him that his personal torturer is still well and alive. I never in a million years expected the events concerning Blair Sedgwick to unfold- my dead heart just about had a heart attack when I saw her in the school parking lot this afternoon. I had actually gone to give Stefan a surprise but he was nowhere to be seen, but I was glad I stayed because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have seen Blair. She was a dead ringer for Katherine, but no amount of genetics could amount to that much of a similarity. Everything about her, from the curve of her lips to her big brown eyes was exactly like Katherine's.

My first thought was that it was Katherine, but at closer inspection, I realized that certain quirks were missing. Katherine had this walk, and describing it did it no justice, but it was a walk that stopped wars and started them. This girl, Blair Sedgwick, she was missing said walk, and her laugh was a little off. For one thing it was genuine; Katherine had a malicious undertone to her laughs.

Getting information was a piece of cake in this town; everyone was so trusting it was nauseating. All I had to do was go into the school office, lower my sunglasses, and look into the pale blue eyes of the secretary and she all but gave me Blair's vaccination records. Being a vampire had its perks, but only if the vampire fed on human blood. My brother was daft enough to think he could be a vampire vegan, but if I scared him enough, he may just switch over to the good stuff to "protect Blair". Liam wasn't that easily swayed but I had leverage with his precious Blair. People who knew me thought I was a monster for what I do to my brother, but no one but the two of us knows the reason behind my promise of eternal misery. Liam knows he deserves every minute of my malice and he takes it accordingly. Hey, I'm always the bad guy, but at least I have more fun. Let the games begin.


	7. The Need of Therapy

**Blair POV**

It was Friday night and Serena, Rachel, and I were getting ready for one of the first parties of the year. I was trying to dress modestly but Serena was shoving this short, tight red number onto me.

"Serena! I'm not whoring myself out tonight, besides, I hate that red." I said backing into the wall behind me.

"Oh shut up, you'll look great, your pale-ass skin goes well with it, and we're going to a high school party, which may I remind you is hosted by a certain hot senior known as Aiden?" Serena said with a matter-of-fact-attitude.

"She is right, Blair-bear, you need to wear something, anything other than this dress" Rachel said holding up my LBD like it had an STI.

"Why can I never wear the clothes I want to wear?" I grumbled.

"Because you have zero fashion sense" Serena laughed.

"So, how'd stuff with Liam go today?" Rachel asked applying her mascara like a pro.

"Like it was supposed to- uneventful." I lied.

Quick as a cat, Serena whipped around from posing in the mirror and gave me a scathing look, "So, you're telling me, that even though you had the chance, you didn't jump his bones? You just wasted an entire freaking day, woman; a day you will never get back!"

"But, we just met. How am I supposed to do anything? Rae, tell her!" I said

"No, sweetie I'm with Serena on this one. You need to go in for the kill. You need to pounce that piece of meat before my hormones decide they want him, kay?" Rae said.

I honestly hated my friends, don't get me wrong, I love 'em, but they can be so insufferable when it comes to the male populace. I didn't want to get into a relationship with a guy at the moment, but they thought of that as an invitation to set me up with anything that possessed testicles.

"Rachel, we can still repair this situation, gimme your phone." Serena said walking over to Rae.

"Er, how exactly…" I began, but Serena started dialing. "I'm calling Mike, and asking for Tanya's number, who also happens to have Liam's number." She explained.

"NO SERENA! DON'T DO THIS!" but I was too late, Mike had already picked up.

"Hey Mikey, it's me Serena, yeah, listen I need Tanya's number? Hang on let me get it down. Kay, you coming to the party tonight? Wouldn't miss it for the world huh?" Serena chuckled as she hung up and yet again dialed another number, Tanya's.

"Hey Tanya, it's me Serena! I needed Liam Salvatore's number; I'm assuming you have it? Hm, yeah, I got that, darling, thanks. Yeah I'll be there tonight, so will Rae and Blair. Kay, bye then." Serena snapped the phone shut, and turned to me, with a look that clearly meant business.

"Okay Blair, listen to me and listen good. The heavens are endowing a chance upon you that any woman with a clitoris and ovaries would kill for. Excuse my language, but you've gotta step your shit up. You will call Liam, and you will invite him to Aiden's party. I'm not asking you to have his children, but the only way to get to know Liam is to interact with him outside of biology class. Okay?" Serena looked at me, daring me to defy her.

"S-sure." I managed to squeak. I'm usually a confident and self assured girl, but this whole Liam situation has made me into a meek bowl of jello and I hated the feeling of not being in control. Damn that Salvatore to the fiery pits of Hades. I'm going to freaking deal with this like Serena had suggested. Time to be strong Blair, I told myself as I dialed and redialed Liam's number on my iPhone. Touch screen phones never did anything for nervous people.

"Okay, shush both of you, and if he says no, this is on you!" I grumbled. Liam picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Liam, it's me Blair, er, from school. You know, brown hair, in Chester's class? I'm your partner?" I said that in one breath.

Liam chuckled, "Hello Blair, I wasn't aware you had my number. What can I do for you?

Besides satisfy my inner hormonal teenager and let me have your children?

"Er, right, I sorta got your number from Tanya, I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was wondering if you'd like to come to Aiden Turner's party tonight?" I asked. Serena mouthed say _with me_. "Er. With me?" I added for good measure.

Liam paused for what seemed like an eon. "Er, Liam?" great, I think he hung up on me.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry I was just trying to remember where Aiden's house is…I've never been." Liam replied.

"Oh, he lives over…" at this point Serena jabbed my in my face and mouthed _I can pick you up_.

Okay no way in hell was I going to say that, ever.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the last part" Liam said sounding confused.

"Yeah, I was just saying that how bout I pick you up. We can carpool, save gas money, and save the seals. I mean polar bears…" I said quickly.

"Oh okay, that would be nice. I live over on Elm, the old, run down, and completely gloomy boarding house- you wont miss it" he chuckled.

"Okay, it's a date, I mean not a date date, you know what never mind, I'll see you in an hour. Bye" I hung up.

"I need medication. I need a freaking therapist." I wailed.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it, grasshopper?" Serena asked putting on her pumps.

"Are you kidding me, Serena, that was a freaking disaster" I glared at her.

"Can we leave now, I'm ready." Rae asked.

"Now? But we have an hour before I need to pick up Liam." I directed the question at both of them. They both looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Wait, you two aren't coming to pick Liam up with me are you?" I asked, fearing for the answer I'd get.

"If I recall correctly, you said _we_ should carpool to save some arctic fauna, so yes, Rae and I are coming with you." said Serena.


End file.
